


Your Suffering Brings me Joy

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Literal free use of weenie and peepee, M/M, Shotacon, a lil bit of fluff, dubcon, handjob, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: Simeon left to go back to the Celestial Realm and entrusted Luke’s care to Lucifer. Suffice to say, an angel between demons is never a good combination.
Relationships: Lucifer/Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Your Suffering Brings me Joy

The House of Lamentation was eerily dark as Luke navigated his way through the interminable corridors. Occasionally the groans and squick of the wood against his bare feet tore a whimper from his throat. He gripped his nightsleep tunic harder between his little fists and quickened his pace. He had more or less an idea of where he was going, but it was hard to tell as every wall and door looked the same. He prayed to the Heavens to find his way soon. He didn’t like a bit being out in the open like this, he felt like prey right now.

He stopped suddenly when he heard the squeak of a door creaking open behind his back, and his head never turned faster. His feet were stuck to the floor and fear paralysed his body. He calmed down when he saw it was just the wind creeping it through the crack of a window. Or so he hoped.

After a while of wandering he noticed a door with a different pattern and practically ran to it. He pounded on the door twice, his head looking at the sides paranoid. A voice urged him to come in and Luke didn’t wait any single second to get inside.

The change of dark to light was a big one as his eyes struggled to adapt. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed the back of his hand against them, finally opening them. It wasn’t the first time he had been on Lucifer’s study, but he had never been on it with Lucifer inside. Usually it was just him with the brothers or the human, just snooping around. Not to his pleasure of course. He knew better than to anger the older demon.

It actually felt a bit intimidating being on his presence like this.

He shifted on his feet, his mind catching up to his state and chastising himself for even daring to seek a demon’s help. He shouldn’t even be here, this was no place for an angel. He should have gone instead to look for the human but to be honest, the simple thought of going back to those dark corridors full of screams and strange noises made a shiver crawl through his spine. It was a hard no. 

The wound on his shoulder decided to make itself known as it pulsed, still bleeding and staining his white tunic red. It wasn’t too much, he believed. Beel’s bite hadn’t been as strong to tear flesh, but it still stung and Luke couldn’t do anything but count his blessings as Beel remained asleep while he snuck out of the shared bed. He wished now more than ever for Simeon to come back soon.

“What do you want.” The deep voice shook him out of his thoughts, his body jolting as fear compressed his chest. Lucifer’s presence was as imposing as ever even when he didn’t have his entire attention focusing on him. Not for the first time he wondered what the brothers would feel being under the Avatar of Pride’s wrath and prayed to never find out. 

No, wait. He couldn’t be afraid of demons now. He was an angel in direct command of Michael. He was protected by the celestial light!

And yet when the quill hit the table and deep red eyes fixed on him Luke shrunk on himself. He pressed his lips together, his fingers fidgeting on the tunic as his mind had a mild panic trying to spew out an excuse. Those eyes rove through his body and Luke pressed his eyes closed, his heart beating faster in his ribcage. “I- I just- Came out for a walk.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up, amusement coloring his eyes, “Really? A walk at this hours? My, if I didn’t know you better I would think you are trying to get yourself eaten.” He watched with amusement as Luke’s body shook with fright. He rested his head on his hand as the angel spluttered and squirmed. It didn’t go unnoticed the big red angry mark he sported on the shoulder and from the way his cheeks glistened with shed tears it was very probably that the little angel was scared to death enough for today.

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he began arranging the papers he had been working on and decided to pospone any work until tomorrow. Just when he was getting things done someone —or something— had to interrupt him. It was frustrating, to say the least. But first, he had to deal with the little injured and lost puppy. Otherwise Simeon wouldn’t be too happy if he left him like that. He had entrusted his care to him in his absence and he didn’t go back on his promises.

He left the quill back in place and got up from his seat. He rolled his stiff shoulders and took his coat from the chair. In a couple of steps he was in front of the smaller angel. Luke looked up at him with a defiant look on his face, ready to jump at him. Or to run away, who knows. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him, the corners of his lips tugging into a smirk as he loomed over him. He crouched in front of him and Luke stumbled back a bit, breath caught in his lips as he looked at Lucifer warily.

A gloved hand grasped his face, Lucifer’s thumb pressing his nail on purpose on his cheek as he moved his face to the side to inspect how bad was the wound. He clicked his tongue, fake worry in his voice, “that looks painful,” and raised his other hand to rove over the wound.

Luke huffed in pain and grabbed Lucifer’s wrist with both of his hands, trying to get free, “let me go! You demons are all the same! You sadistic bastards!”

Lucifer let a snort escape through his nose. Yes, in his case in was true. He was a sadistic bastard and he would be lying if the sight of blood in Luke’s immaculate white skin didn’t awake a fire inside him, helped by the waft of fear that followed everytime he hovered his hand too close to the injury.

Without any warning he grasped both of Luke’s legs and threw him over his shoulder like a lifeless sack of potatoes. The angel fell with a scream and automatically began struggling on his grasp, hands pulling on his coat and legs trying to kick him, uttering insults and curses far too filthy to come out of a supposed angel of the Lord. Lucifer smiled in sadistic glee.

“I would recommend you to tone down your voice. You might end up waking my brothers and you don’t want them to see us like this, do you?” As he said this he closed the lights from his study and the door shut with a click behind them, “ **Stop squirming**.” 

Lucifer’s tone rose in warning and Luke stopped struggling instantly, falling lifeless on his shoulder. He sniffed. He was going to die on the hands of Lucifer, the worst of the demons. Michael would surely be disappointed when he heard. He hoped he would at least die in a dignified way. “W-what are you going to do with me?”

Lucifer hummed, letting the silence torture the poor boy as his anxious mind conjured thousand of different scenarios for whatever the thought he was going to do, “help you, of course. What else would I do?”

Luke sniffled again, “I-I don’t believe you.”

“Plenty of time for you to find out, then.”

The conversation died, silence filled only by Luke’s sobs and Lucifer’s footsteps on the wood. They reached the door of Lucifer’s bedroom and Lucifer had to shift Luke on his shoulder to open the locked door. Once inside he locked the door with a subtle kick and dropped the angel on the bed, his body bouncing on it. “Be a good boy and wait here.” Before Luke could retort anything else he walked to his adjoined bathroom and gathered a few medical stuff to clean and dress the wound.

He went back to the bedroom and to his delight Luke hadn’t even moved an inch from where he dropped him. _Truly an obedient boy_ , when he wanted. He deposited the stuff he had on top of the bed and pushed one of his knees of the bed, hand once again pushing that face aside as the other peeled the cloth stuck to the wound carefully. Luke bit his lip in a grimace, the pain on his shoulder shooting up as the closing wound was pried open again.

Lucifer pressed his lips together. It would do no good, the tunic was in the way. He had thought it wasn’t that bad but it seemed Beel had sunk his fangs deep and it was beginning to bleed a lot, “I need this out of the way.” He tugged the cloth lightly on his hand to make his point. Luke’s only answer was a muffled groan of pain and Lucifer patted his cheek once to claim his attention, “are you listening boy?”

Luke nodded his agreement and Lucifer began tearing his tunic, careful to not jostle his arm. “Wait!” Luke shouted in panic. Lucifer stopped his motions and looked at him questioningly, “could you- could you please not break it?”

Lucifer shook his head, “no.” Honestly, what kind of question was that? The tunic was barely salvageable, it was too bloodied. No point in trying.

The cloth ripped more and Luke shot his hands up to stop Lucifer. His blush spread to his ears and Lucifer sighed in annoyance while he waited Luke to get over his stuttering and say whatever he had to. With an impatient flick of his hand, the cloth ripped further down, exposing his chest to the cold air, “But! I don’t have anything else to wear!”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “If that is what concerns you I can let you borrow one of my shirts.”

“Wait, no—“ With a final ripping sound, the tunic fell useless on his side. Luke’s hand quickly covered up his naked groin, face growing an even deeper red. Lucifer bit back a laugh, opting not to comment and just shaking his head as he gathered the supplies and began taking care of the wound.

After a lot of squirming on Luke’s part, Lucifer finally dressed the wound. Now it shouldn’t technically get infected. Not that there was a high chance for an angel to die of an infected wound, but he’d rather not risk it. He cut the bandage and examined his work. Seemingly pleased with it, he got to the task of putting back all of the things he had used, as well as getting a shirt for Luke. Honestly, he mused, the only reason he hadn’t bled anymore had probably to do with the fact that all of it had now concentrated on his face. Rumaging through his wardrobe, he threw one of his old shirts to Luke and turned around to give him a little privacy to get changed. 

Clothes rustled behind him and after he stopped hearing the shuffling he dared to turn his head around to peak. Lucifer’s eyes crinkled. Luke looked incredible small in the fit of his shirt; The sleeves were too long and they covered his arms and it hanged from one shoulder, not really covering that much. He reminded him a little of his brothers, back when they were still little children and followed him around, trying on his gloves, shirts and whatever they could get their small sneaky hands on. His heart was filled with fondness at the old memories.

Perhaps he was truly growing soft with age.

Lucifer stood there, arms crossed and waiting expectantly as Luke examined himself over and tried to adjust the shirt so it could cover more skin. He raised his gaze to meet his and Lucifer began tapping his finger on his arm. Luke squirmed under the power of that gaze, “w-what?!”

“It is common courtesy to thank the person that helped you.”

Luke bit his lip, his mind battling between thanking him or remaining quiet and refuse to acknowledge the fact that a demon just helped him now. In the end, he decided for a simple but quiet, “thank you.”

It seemed to be all that Lucifer needed to hear because he didn’t push it any further. He turned his back to him and Luke couldn’t help find a similarity in the gesture to Michael’s own. He didn’t want to admit it but, sometimes he saw Michael reflected in many of Lucifer’s actions; the way he worked, how much he cared for his bothers, his poise and mannerisms. Even the way they walked was somehow a paralell of the other. His body relaxed, seeing for the first time that, perhaps, Lucifer wasn’t as bad as he believed him to be. Plus, he had actually kept his word so. No reason to distrust him there.

Still, it didn’t erase the fact that he still felt somewhat on danger, being as surrounded by all of Lucifer’s stuff as he was. He had heard his brothers many time saying how he kept his torture stuff hidden in his bedroom. Which made sense, this _was_ Lucifer’s room. And he was on it. _Oh dear father, he went straight in on the wolf’s mouth._

Lucifer shook his coat off and hanged it on the coat rack. Slowly he began to disrobe himself, first beginning with the tie and making his way down. Luke screeched and covered his eyes with his hands, “h-how indecent! What do you think you are doing?!”

Lucifer paused a second to level a stare at him, rolled his eyes and kept on undressing. Luke peaked from between his fingers and his face went beet red as he caught a glimpse of Lucifer’s naked chest, ducking his head down. He couldn’t help but be curious. Everyone just kept talking about how beautiful he was, how his every pore exuded perfection. And before so much praise, it was natural to want to see it with his own eyes, wasn’t it? He slowly uncovered his and before he knew it, a hand grabbed him by his arm and threw him further on the bed. The covers had been pulled back and Lucifer got in the bed right besides him, pulling the covers back up. For the nth time that day, Luke asked, “what are you doing?”

Lucifer opened one of his closed eyes, “sleep,” and closed them again and got comfortable on the bed. Luke stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Well, he could sleep and not wake up for all he cared, but Luke was not about to sleep on this bed. That he reminded him of Michael didn’t erase the fact that he still was a demon and so far his experience sleeping with them had ended up with him as their food, so no thanks.

He took the covers between his hands, looking uneasy through the dark room. He really didn’t like the dark. The feeling of not knowing what could be hiding there made him antsy. An shriek from a crow scared him and he buried his head beneath the covers. After a while he poked it out again, deeming the place to be safe enough. But then he saw a shadow moving through a wall and jumped on his place when he heard something hitting the ground in a room not too far from were they were.

An arm surrounded him, warm presence materialising and pressing to his back, “is the little chihuahua scared over ambiance noise?”

Luke pressed the covers up to his nose, hiding the embarrassed blush, “shut up.”

Lucifer hummed. “Have you heard the rumors they tell about this house?”

“No, and I definitely don’t want to know!”

“Did you know people were murdered here?”

“Shut up!” He kicked his leg behind him and Lucifer’s laugh shuffled his hair.

Damn asshole demon. He knew he shouldn’t have come here! He was just using this chance to poke fun at him. 

Lucifer’s arm hugged him more tightly and he buried his face in blonde hair, heaving a sigh of contentment as exhaustion took him away. Luke’s cheeks reddened. Lucifer might be an asshole but he couldn’t recall a time he felt more safer than now (aside from his time on the Celestial Realm) since he came to Devildom than in his arms. The warmth surrounding him, the softness of the covers and the rhythmical breathing behind him lulled him into calmness. His eyes closed slowly and his breathing synced to Lucifer’s. He planted his face on the pillow and took a deep breath. Another bonus point was the smell that hang in the room. He hadn’t noticed when he entered, but this place smelled good, almost nostalgic in a way. Roses mixed with sandalwood and a touch of spice to it. It had an air of freshness, not so much different from the one in the Celestial Realm, yet still had it’s uniqueness. 

It surrounded him, coming from anywhere and everywhere; the pillows, the sheets, the shirt... it just made him giddy with an unknown emotion. At first he related it to it reminding him of home but as time passed the emotion changed and...

It was kind of different?

He squirmed a bit, a sense of discomfort growing between his legs. Okay, this was weird. He pressed his legs closed. He didn’t know why but... he kinda had an urge to pee? 

Luke whined internally. He was so comfortable right now, he was too lazy to move right now. Plus he didn’t want to wake up Lucifer.

The urge receded back for a while while he focused on thinking of another things but as soon as he lowered his guard the feeling came back doubled. Okay, definitely not pee. He wriggled again, thighs pressed together. The focus of discomfort had moved down. Was... Was his peepee...? 

He brought a hand down sneakily, sucking in a breath when it came in contact with his sex. He quickly retracted it as if it had been burned. He panted quickly. Lucifer shuffled behind him and Luke bit his lip. Sneaking both of his hand down he tried to press his member down in a panic, but it didn’t want to listen to him and it twitched at the contact. Luke’s feet rolled on the bed and after a few tries he gave up, instead burying his head on the pillow.

His thigh shifted forward and his body trembled as just the simple friction of the material just heightened the heat in his stomach. He stilled his legs, but his hips had a mind of his own and began rutting forward. He didn’t understand. What was going on? Why couldn’t he control his body? Why was this happening to him?

Lucifer shifted again on his sleep, his body pressing closer and his breathing right next to his ear. A shiver traveled down Luke’s spine whenever Lucifer’s breaths caressed his ear and he scrunched his whole face. That’s when he felt it, something leaking out of it. He quickly lowered his hands to it, covering the head. His mind went blank when they touched something sticky and his mind went into a frenzy when he noticed that it was leaking even through Lucifer’s shirt. Lucifer’s breath fanned again on the outer shell of his ear and his toes curled yet again, whole body shuddering.

Lucifer’s hand moved down a bit and Luke went completely still. He hoped he had not woken him up, he would die of embarrassment if that was the case. The hand stopped, just a bit higher from his stomach. Luke waited a few seconds to see if he would move again, yet no movement followed. He slowly released the breath he was holding as his hands let go of his grip. They were a bit sticky and Luke wanted to go wash them. Perhaps now would be the perfect time?

Just as he was thinking of getting up Lucifer’s hand moved lower and took a hold of his weenie through the shirt. Luke doubled over, a high-pitched moan escaping his mouth. He smacked a hand over his mouth —the sticky one— as Lucifer rubbed him. He closed his eyes, a myriad of unknown sensations wrecking his body. He couldn’t control the sounds leaving his mouth, even muffled by his hand they were loud. It was... humiliating.

Lucifer’s head peaked over his shoulder, “hm? What do we have here? Having trouble?” His hand moved through the cloth, just feeling the small appendage between his fingers. “You should have said so before. Didn’t I tell you I was willing to help you?” He let his words sink right to his ears, sensing how the little body trembled against his, “though I have to say, it was adorable seeing you fumbling and squirming, clueless to what is happening to you.” He pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear, his hand finally sneaking down his shirt to grasp Luke’s dick. He chuckled. He really was small in every sense of the word.

His thumb pressed on Luke’s head, covering the entirety of it. Luke whined against his fingers and the other hand went to join his sister. Lucifer blinked devilishly, thumb and forefinger giving the first stroke. Luke’s hips jumped forward into the sensation. _So eager_ , he thought amused. 

Tears flew down Luke’s cheeks. His brain was turning into mush from the overstimulus. His whole body was raking with shivers. Lucifer’s fingers picked up the pace and Luke’s back arched, coming with a muffled scream on Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer kept on pumping him, his whole hand now gripping it and palm pressing on the length of it. Luke melted into putty, another shout leaving his throat as he spilled the last of it. His hands fell useless to his side. He panted heavily, mind trying still to catch up to whatever that was. 

Lucifer moved behind him and oh. Something... was pressing on his backside. Luke’s heart stopped beating on his chest. Lucifer leaned down to whisper at his ear, “press your thighs closed for me.” Shivering in response to those words, Luke did as told and closed them. Lucifer chuckled in his ear, “good boy.” Luke’s dick twitched at the praise with the intent of growing hard again. Yet his mind protested at going through that a second time.

Something wet nudged the back of his thighs and Luke whimpered in fear. “Do not worry, I will not hurt you.” Lucifer’s hand kneaded the soft meat of his thigh. His dick slowly entered the self-made tight space and he moaned right next to Luke’s ear at the sensation. Luke’s spine arched as he answers with a moan of his own. Watching the angel’s face with half-lidded eyes, he begins fucking his thighs, letting the sweat and the remains of Luke’s cum serve as enough lubricant. He unabashedly moans and bites on Luke’s ear, the smaller angel’s reactions enough to fuel him.

Briefly Lucifer has an idea of Luke impaling himself on his cock and screaming at the fullness inside him but instead of carrying on with it he saves it for future trysts between them. He amusedly took notice of Luke’s second erection —oh youth— and stilled a moment to command him right on his ear, “touch yourself.”

At first Luke sputters over himself, eyebrows furrowing but when one of Lucifer’s trust causes the head of his cock to brush against Luke’s own he shoves his hand down with a whimper.

Lucifer resumed his pace, watching with hungry eyes how Luke fumbled with it, not quite knowing what to do, only reaching desperately for his pleasure and moaning loud. It was highly likely that his brothers had heard them but Lucifer couldn’t care less. It was worth every second just to see Luke’s crying face of ecstasy as he came a second time that day. 

Lucifer’s claws dug on the soft meat, control slipping through his hands like sand, his pace growing rougher as he growled and grunted. He opened his eyes and nothing had looked more tempting in his life than biting the pearly ethereal skin of Luke’s neck and leaving a mark for all to see. Yet he restrained himself, instead biting on air. He pressed his forehead to Luke’s shoulder, coming with a snarl between those legs, painting them white with his cum. He raised himself on his elbows and his body tensed at the sight below him. Luke’s face was shiny with the remains of saliva and tears, his shirt was soaked with remnants of both cum and pre-cum and his thighs glistened with his own and Lucifer. Lucifer closed his eyes and counted to ten, willing with self-restraint to come back to him.

He got up and fixed his underpants, tucking his dick back in. He cleaned the rest of liquids with his wetted shirt and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it fell.  


His hand roamed over the naked span of Luke’s chest. _So adorable_.

He curled around Luke’s naked form. With care he pushed a wild strand of hair from his face to look at his peaceful expression better.

  
It was a shame he had decided to corrupt the little angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha shotacon goes brrr
> 
> Anyways ao3 has given me trouble with this one but nothings is ever going to stop the petty in me


End file.
